


The Hidden Magical World

by DazzlingMagicFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingMagicFox/pseuds/DazzlingMagicFox
Summary: There was Viggo, Ryker, and the Dragon Hunters. There was Krogan, Johann, and the Dragon Flyers. Then Drago Bludvist and his army. Now, another lunatic had arrived. And like all others before, he wanted to harm dragons.There had been so much sacrifice. So much loss. So many people and dragons hurt because of those who go through all lengths just to subjugate the latter. The Dragon Riders fought many battles, destroyed information that could be misused. But it never brought lasting peace. Just a temporary reprieve between the wave of destructive psychos. They couldn’t keep this up forever.They needed to disappear…And this strange map might help them do just that.





	The Hidden Magical World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so-i-just-realized-something-incredibly-awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417194) by https://emthelion.tumblr.com/. 



_They were no longer safe..._

Hiccup frowned and grit his teeth. There was Viggo, Ryker, and the Dragon Hunters. There was Krogan, Johann, and the Dragon Flyers. Then Drago Bludvist and his army. Now, another lunatic had arrived. And like all others before, he wanted to harm dragons. Particularly, Toothless.

There had been so much sacrifice. So much loss. So many people and dragons hurt because of those who go through all lengths just to subjugate the latter. He and the other Dragon Riders fought many battles, destroyed information that could be misused. But it never brought lasting peace. Just a temporary reprieve between the wave of destructive psychos. They couldn’t keep this up forever.  

_They needed to disappear…_

Wind whipped around him. He tightened his grip on the saddle. _Why did it have to come to this? Why were there so many people more interested in abusing dragons instead of befriending them?_

He felt the all-too familiar warble from his dragon. Toothless must’ve sensed his frustration. Easing slightly, he gave him a gentle pat on the head. “It’s okay, bud. I just have a lot on my mind.”

Toothless responded with an assuring croon. It made Hiccup smile.

“Hiccup, maybe we should call it a night.” Astrid suggested, Stormfly gliding just beside Toothless. “We’ve been flying for hours.”

“Are we even going somewhere? Or are you just blowing off steam?!” Snotlout didn’t bother to hide the irritation in his voice.      

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Yes, Snotlout. We are going somewhere.” He was also blowing off steam, but he kept that to himself. Reaching for the saddlebag, he pulled a roll of parchment. “I showed you the map, remember?”

“How do we know it’s not leading us to a trap?” Fishlegs bit his lip as he noted their surroundings. Dark and cloudless sky over a huge expanse of land.

“We don’t.” Hiccup had to be honest. Trusting a piece of paper he found on an owl that somehow made its way into his hut wasn’t a smart move. Who even used owls to send mail? “But what choice do we have? We can’t keep fighting. We need to find someplace where the dragons can be safe. A place that’s completely off the map.”

Snotlout snorted. “Following a map to go off the map. Makes perfect sense.”

Hiccup palmed his face.

“Speaking of maps, where exactly is it telling us to go?” Ruffnut asked.   

Hiccup unfurled the map. His eyes went wide and he pulled Toothless to a stop mid-air.  

Tuffnut pursed his lips. “Not liking that look, H.”

Worry was etched on Astrid’s face. “Hiccup, is everything alright?”

Hiccup practically pressed his face to the parchment. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. The images were _moving._ And that’s not all. There were five glowing dots on the map. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and looked again. The dots were still there. Black, blue, red, brown, and green. The colors of their dragons, marking exactly where they were. And their destination was close, marked by what looked like a crest—a glowing crest of red, green, blue, and gold.

He groaned and shook his head. The perfectly normal map addressed to him suddenly started acting strange. He must be hallucinating. _Great._ Just what he needed right now.

“Hiccup?”

Astrid had maneuvered Stormfly in front of Toothless. His friends were hovering close to him. All wore a concerned look. Even Snotlout was without his usual snark.

Toothless gave a low rumble, big green eyes focused on his rider.

“Everything’s fine. I-it’s just…” Hiccup sighed. He hated it when he stuttered. He didn’t know how to express what he’s seeing without sounding delusional, so he simply turned the map towards Astrid.  

 She gasped, eyes wide in disbelief. “Hiccup, who gave you that map?”

“I’m guessing you see all the weirdness too.” Hiccup breathed in relief. “Good to know I’m not going insane.”

“Whoa!” the twins gasped in unison when Hiccup turned the map towards the rest of them. “That has Loki written all over it!” Ruffnet said excitedly.

“I think you mean Freya,” Fishlegs corrected. “Magic is her thing.” He was never really a strong believer of the art. But what else could be responsible for making ink move and glow on the parchment?

Tuffnut gave Fishlegs a smug look “And where there’s magic—”

“There’s trickery!” Ruffnut finished. “And we all know, Loki’s the master of all tricksters!”

“It’s magic and mischief, baby!”

“Hel yeah!”

“Uh, how about a Hel no!” Snotlout argued. He turned to Hiccup. “It’s one thing to follow a map that has your name on it. It’s another to follow a _magic_ map that has your name on it! It could be cursed, for all we know! Especially since we have no idea who sent it!”

“That’s sooo Loki.”

“Oh shut up, you muttonheads!”

“I hate to say this, but Snotlout’s right.” Astrid gave Hiccup a serious look. “This is dangerous. It could get us all killed!”

“We can still go with plan B!” Tuffnut suggested excitedly.

“No. We are not covering all of Berk and every single dragon in moulted Changewing skin!” Hiccup said with finality. “Not only will that be impossible to do, but our enemies already know where Berk is. We have to move.” He placed the map over Toothless’ back. “We’re almost there. Time to make our descent, bud.”

With a flap of his wings, Toothless sped forward. The rest of the riders followed.

“Hiccup this is crazy!”

“I know, Astrid. I know.” Hiccup turned towards her. Despite her stand on the matter, she was backing his wing. “It’s risky. It’s dangerous. And we don’t even know if they’ll help us. Whoever they are.” He wholeheartedly agreed with her. This map led to the unknown. The hope it sparked could be a lie.  

 “But this could be our only chance,” he assured her and himself.  

_For their freedom…_

The terrain beneath them became clearer. Trees, fields, mountains, a large lake.

And desolate ruins.

“Looks like Changewing skin is our best bet after all,” Snotlout commented. “I can’t believe you brought us all the way out here for a pile of rocks!”

“It looks deserted,” Fishlegs added. “…and dangerous.”

Hiccup looked through his spyglass, scrutinizing the ruins up ahead. This cannot be it. He stared at the map stretched over Toothless’ back. The crest marked exactly where the ruins stood and their dots were closing in on it. He shook his head. There had to be something more.

As if it heard his thoughts, the crest glowed intensely. Hiccup widened his eyes. Hearing Snotlout’s scream, he snapped his head up and gasped.

The ruins were gone.

In its place stood a magnificent castle.

“Oh ho! Illusions! That’s certified Loki-move right there!”

“And we all know the usual intent behind Loki-moves,” Fishlegs stated cautiously. “Hiccup, the chances of this being a trap just soared!”

“Well, if one thing’s for certain, they know a thing about hiding.” Hiccup observed. “They can definitely help us.”  

“And what if they won’t?”

Hiccup closed his eyes. It’s rare for Snotlout to be the voice of reason. This was a whole new world with completely new rules. It was a huge gamble.  

Determination was strong behind his gaze when he reopened them. “Then we’ll just have to deal with it, isn’t that right bud.”

Toothless rumbled in approval.

“Together,” Astrid added. “We’ll deal with it together.” She rested a hand on Stormfly’s head. “For them.”

Hiccup nodded at her. He glanced at his fellow riders. They returned his resolve.

They were fast approaching the castle. Looking through his spyglass, he could see four robed people standing just outside, waiting for them. Hiccup took a deep breath. They were doing this.

_For their dragons._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With the 3rd movie coming up, I’m getting a lot of HTTYD feels and fell right into the fandom when I started the awesome series! 
> 
> Judging from the recent trailer, something our dragon riders have in common with the magical residents of the wizarding world would be the desire to be hidden from the outside world, Wouldn’t it be awesome if dragons and dragon riders become akin to magic and witches/wizards respectively? And if Hogwarts could be a Wizarding school, Berk could be a dragon riding one. 
> 
> And changewing skin is practically an invisibility cloak. Why aren’t they using more of it? If ever they do go their separate ways, there’s still hope for them to meet up without being seen.


End file.
